Insanity of Rapture
by Blood For Blood
Summary: A half sane Alpha attracts the attention of a group of fresh out of training Big Sisters. even though the war is over, only the Insanity of Rapture can bring them together.
1. Chapter 1

After the long battle that had just occurred, the lone Alpha stood over his fallen comrades. He kneeled, and removed their helmets. They were all just as deformed as him, but they were his brothers. He closed their eyelids and said the only words he know how to.

"Flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood." He got up, and walked away.

He was injured from the fight, a few bullets and pieces of shrapnel lodged in his left leg. He was clenching the wound as he limped away. As he neared the home of his deceased allies, he felt eyes fall on him. He turned around, and saw a shadow creep out of sight. He drew his machine gun, and entered the home. Unlike his brethren, he carried a belt fed machine gun. He had a backpack that carried thousands of shots, and was always prepared for a fight. The war of the civilian of Rapture was over, but his war never ended. He could hear them in his head, laughing at him. Not all the splicers attacked him, but they were all mocking him behind his back. He didn't care though, he was the only thing he cared about, his brothers dying in the fight earlier.

He sat down, and attempted to dress his wound. He did a poor job, but at least it stopped bleeding. After that, he went out to find a vending machine. His brothers taught him how to rip them open, and take the insides. They were always refilled the next time they went. He found a Circus of Values, and found the correct spot to pry open. He succeeded, and found a bounty of items. He took some 50 cal ammo, a few cans of fruit and meat, and a bottle of Old Harbinger. He was still nervous from the fight, and he thought a drink could help steady his nerves. Again, he felt eyes upon him. He thought it was just his paranoia. Unlike all the other Alphas, he admitted he was paranoid. But it didn't mean he wasn't right about it.

But unknown to the Alpha, he was being followed. His stalkers were a patrol of fresh Big Sisters who had taken a liking to his combat style. Reckless, aggressive, and deadly efficient. As he walked along the emptied streets, the patrol followed hopping from walls. The Alpha began to learn of their presence bit by bit. Rattling, shaking, and communications between the patrols had alerted him to their presence. Being one of the few, half sane Alphas left, he began to run. They still followed, and he ran even faster. Finally, the Alpha got sick of running. He stopped, and drew his machine gun. He prepped it for battle by loading the chain in, and as a habit he had formed, taunted by flicking a switch on the side of his weapon. He began frantically searching for his stalkers, and never found them. He got frustrated, and let out a low pitched shriek.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He was about to put his weapon away, when one of the freshest Big Sisters let out a return call.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEE!" that alerted the Alpha to their location.

He looked up, and saw four orbs hovering above him. Having a rarer plasmid for Alphas, he let out a burst of telekinetic force, which brought all the Big Sisters flying to the ground. As they hit the floor, he aimed carefully, not sure if they were hostile or not. They drew to their feet, and he let out a confused call asking if they were friend or foe.

"Gaaa?"

"Screeee." He seemed to understand them, and put his weapon away.

He began to limp away, and the Big Sisters took notice to it. They also noted that he left a trail of blood as he turned the corner. They all followed, wanting to help him. Even though he didn't know it, most of the teenage girls were already producing pheromones and hormones, making them ticking time bombs. As they followed him, he wondered what they wanted. He was completely unaware of the age of the girls, and knew only one thing. He didn't know them. That was all he knew, so he was very cautious. He was getting weaker, and he had to stop and rest. He found a bar that he had heard a few splicers talk about. He entered it, and was greeted with a cheer. He had no idea who anyone was, or why they were cheering but he didn't care. He just needed to rest. He sat down at an open booth, and the Big Sisters all followed him cautiously. Three of them sat across from him, and one right next to him. He was still confused, but he didn't have time for questions. Even if he could ask them. He had to find a healing station. These old, rusty med kits weren't going to do it for him right now.

After a few minutes, the jukebox stopped and a splicer was hitting it. He was trying to get it to work again, but it wasn't working. The Alpha hopped over the back of the booth, and walked over to the splicer. The splicer stepped out of his way, and the Alpha pulled a panel off the machine. He pulled a few wires, and put them together. The jukebox began playing again.

"Hey, nice work. You ain't that bad tin man. Here, let me buy ya a drink." He walked over to the bar.

The Alpha followed. The man put a 10 dollar bill on the bar.

"Gimme the usual, two of em." The bartender pulled two Old Harbingers out from under the bar. The splicer popped on open and began to drink it.

The Alpha depressurized his helmet, and pulled it off. He slammed it down on the bar, and grabbed the bottle. He snapped the neck off the bottle, and drank it. He emptied it out in a minute, and put his helmet back on. He felt a bit better, and began to walk out of the bar. The Big Sisters noticed him, and chased after him.


	2. Chapter 2

As the group of five exited the bar, the Big Sisters began to chatter. The Alpha had no idea what about, but he really couldn't care less. He kept walking until he reached an area that was supposed to have a med station, but when he got there, it was smashed. He let out a cry of frustration, and punched the wall.

"GAAAAAAAAAAA!" he clenched his leg tighter, he was losing blood faster.

He kept walking until he found a doctor's office. He thought maybe someone in there could help him, or maybe there'd be a med station. He entered, and the Sisters followed him, as expected. He searched frantically, but found nothing. He was getting dizzy, and knew his hours were limited if he couldn't get help. He fell over, and slowly got up. The Sisters began to worry about him.

He was barely able to walk, and he couldn't see right. Three of the four Big Sisters went to go get help, and one stayed to make sure the Alpha didn't expire. Even though she tried to get him to stand still, he wouldn't listen. They say you retain traits from your first life even though you had mental conditioning. He wobbled about 10 feet before he fell over. The Sister ran to his side, and helped him sit up. Why wouldn't he pay attention to her? She was just trying to help. She took a med kit from his pocket, and opened it. She began to bandage his leg. The Alpha did a horrible job, but the Sister was doing almost as well as an actual doctor. She had the bandage tied tightly around his leg. They sat there for half an hour, before the other Sisters came back with a bundle of medicine and bandages. The Alpha sat patiently as they dug away at his wound, attempting to get the shrapnel out. After ten minutes, they finally got it all, and applied a numbing medicine to keep the pain from returning. They bandaged it, and helped the Alpha to his feet.

He had no idea how to respond to complete strangers actually caring whether he died or not. He stood there, motionless. Then he let out a moan of relief.

"Goooo."

"Screeeeee!" the entire group replied with joy.

He continued walking, until he found his home. He entered, and the Sisters followed. He threw his machine gun and the belt backpack to the floor. He was relieved to make it home and be able to take off the two hundred pound backpack. He sat down on a bed, and the Sisters stood, unsure of what to do next. Then, the Alpha detected a sweet smell. He recognized the smell. It was a pheromone. He had no idea how he knew it, but these girls were almost fully grown, and they seemed to be attracted to him. He motioned for them to sit down wherever. They all began to search the house.

They saw things they had never seen before in their lives. Like hand grenades (duds of course), ammo belts, a diver knife, and even a picture of the surface. That seemed to amaze them the most. They all gathered around the Alpha as he showed them the picture. After about half an hour of being petted and poked at by the curious girls, they all fell asleep. The Alpha was tired himself, and he got up. He locked the door to the house and lay down on his brother's old bed. He pulled off his helmet, and fell asleep.

**The next day**

After waking up, the Alpha remembered the food he took from the vending machine yesterday. He took them out of a pouch on his chest, and set them all down on a table. He took a can of meat, and the Old Harbinger. He hid the bottle in a cabinet, and opened his food. As he began to eat it, all the Sisters woke up. They all gathered around the Alpha, who had the only trace of food they could see. He got up as they gathered, and walked over to the table. He opened a can for each Sister and handed it to them. After everyone had eaten, the Alpha unlocked the door. The group exited the house, and began walking to an unknown destination. The Alpha had a plan to see exactly what the Sisters liked about him, so he planned on leading them through an excursion of Rapture's greatest pastimes. The first was the sprint of life. A run through a hallway filled with turrets. The second was the jerk and lift. The contestants have to lift varying weights, and then throw them as far as possible. The third was the arena. Two men enter, one man leaves. Hand to hand only. The last was the firing range. I'm sure you know what that is.

As they neared the hallway where the sprint takes place, the Alpha and the Sisters would have to separate. The Alpha motioned for them to enter the spectator room, and they reluctantly did as he said. They'd rather be right next to him. He hit the start button, and the gate opened. He took a deep breath, and ran as fast as he could. He took a few bullets, but they never penetrated. He got to the end of the hall, and the Sisters exited the spectator's room to greet him. He was out of breath, and the Sisters didn't know what the point of this was at first. Then they figured it out. He was showing off for them.

They made their way to the coliseum, which is where the rest of the events take place. As they entered, a greeter approached them.

"Hey if it ain't Sigma. Back for the gold again?" The Alpha nodded. The Sisters finally learned how to address this man. Sigma was his name.

There was still one more barrier preventing a proper relationship between anyone in the group of Big Sisters and the Alpha, speech. They weren't sure if he could talk. He could speak, but barely.

Sigma walked over to the signup sheet, and scribbled down the sign for Sigma on all events. The Sisters all went up to the V. I. P. area, because they came with Sigma. Guests of combatants were treated like royalty. They got a good spot up in the high seats, with a view from all the security cameras. Sigma came out of his prepping room wearing spiked armor. He had spliced Sports Boost 2 and Armored Shell 2 a long time ago, which increased his odds of winning, since Plasmids and tonics power increase over time while they flow through the body. Then his opponent was released, a large, over spliced man. Yes, Sigma's worst fears were correct. He was about to look like a little bitch in front of the only four woman who have come in contact with him in 10 years. No… not going to happen. He wasn't going down without a fight. As chunks of rubble were dropped into the arena, the brute lifted it with ease, and hurled it.

Sigma grabbed his rubble, and hoisted it up. He hurled it at the wall opposite of him. It hit it, and the rubble was smashed. The brute stood there, as he was defeated. He left the arena in a fury. The next contestant came out. This was the second of three stages. His opponent was another Alpha. He stood there, staring at Sigma. When they dropped the weights, they both grabbed them, and hurled them in perfect sync. Both of the weights hit the wall, and fell with a thud. Both Sigma and the unnamed Alpha stared at the wall. The announcer said both of them will move on into the next game. I in order to win the jerk and lift, one must win the best out of three. The next game was hand to hand combat. The unnamed Alpha and Sigma were both pitted against each other.

Sigma prepared himself for a good fight. They were both released, and they ran at each other. They impacted, and the ground shook. They were both grasping each other's arms, trying to throw the other to the ground. Finally, the unnamed Alpha threw Sigma to the ground. He got up, and punched his opponent in the stomach. The Alpha drew himself to his feet, and shoved Sigma away. Sigma charged at the unnamed Alpha, and pinned him to the wall. The unnamed Alpha released a burst of fire, and Sigma let go and panicked. Once Sigma was extinguished, he picked up a piece of ruble with telekinesis. He hurled it at the Alpha, who was thrown to the ground from the impact. He was knocked unconscious. Sigma raised his hand in victory, and looked up to where the Sisters were sitting. As he was released into the firing range, he drew and loaded his machine gun. He pulled an ammo belt from his back pack, opened the belt slot on his gun, and inserted it. He closed it and locked it. He flicked a switch, and his machine gun was ready to fire now. He entered his designated line, and prepared to fire. As he began to shoot at the targets, a security camera locked onto him. He knew it was the Sisters. After he finished his round at the range, he was released from the coliseum. As he exited he was greeted by cheers from the un-helmeted Sisters.

He got a good look at all of them. They were all beautiful. Most of them had very pale skin, and their eyes glowed. There were few differences when they were helmeted. But they all looked very different without helmets. Their hair was the most obvious difference, one was blonde, another one had red hair, the third had brown hair, and the last one had raven black hair. The one with raven black hair caught Sigma's attention the most. She was blushing when he stared at her for almost a minute straight.

"Ahem. We need to introduce ourselves. I'm Amy." The blonde haired Sister introduced.

"I'm Sammy." The red haired one said.

"My name is Sarah." The brown haired girl said with confidence.

"My name is…" the black haired girl began, but she seemed shy.

"My name is Abby." She finished sheepishly.

Just as the Amy was about to remove Sigma's helmet, someone yelled at him.

"Hey! I don't think you deserve to leave here alive!"


	3. Chapter 3

The brute splicer from the jerk and lift was standing there with a group of his buddies. And he was angry about losing. Sigma wasn't frightened though, as he had killed ten times that many with his brothers. He motioned for the girls to stay there. He loaded his machine gun, and open fired on them. He killed three of them in seconds. The brute charged him, and raised his fist when he was in melee range. But Sigma picked up a chunk of rubble and blocked the attack. Once the rubble shattered, Sigma open fired on the brute. He gun butted him, and knocked him back. Sigma finished him with a quick burst to the head. The remaining splicers fled.

Sigma returned to the group of Sisters, who were amazed at how quickly he had dispersed the group. It was getting late, and all the girls were tired. Sigma led them back to the house, and they all quickly fell asleep. Sigma stayed up, reloading his ammo pack. It takes time to pry open the usual ammo box, load the belt into the ammo pack, and then wind it. However, Sigma didn't know he had a spectator. Abby was up, and watching him. After about an hour of it, Abby got up and approached Sigma.

"Hey Sigma…" she looked away as she talked.

"Gaaa?" Sigma replied, confused as to why she wasn't asleep.

"I… I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"Gaaaaa." He pointed to his ammo pack.

"Oh…"

"Gaaaa?" Sigma cocked his head in confusion under his helmet.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking…" Sigma continued to stare at her.

Abby went back to sleep and Sigma fell asleep after he finished his task. He felt eyes upon him early in the morning. He woke up because of it. Like mentioned earlier, he was paranoid. He woke up to the helmeted Sisters surrounding him. They've been awake for an hour or so by now.

"Good. Sigma, we have to go somewhere. Come with us." Amy instructed.

Amy seemed to be the leader of the group; she was always beginning sentences, and talking for everyone. Sammy seemed to be your average one. She was levelheaded, and took orders. Sarah was the rebel of the group; confident and bold. Abby was always so sheepish. She was like the groups baby, but she was no baby. She was producing hormones and pheromones at an alarming rate. Sigma couldn't help but feel intoxicated from it.

They led Sigma to a building used to train and prep Big Sisters. As the group walked in, all the chatter stopped. They apparently haven't seen many Alphas. Almost all the attention turned to them. A large amount of whispers and mumbles could be heard.

"Is he their new pet?"

"Wow… a sane one. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Mmm, I'd like to butter his bread…"

"How old are you? Like 15? Yeah, I didn't think so. That's sick…"

"Doesn't make it any less true."

"You two are perverted, you know that?"

"Who brought you into this conversation?"

That was amongst the chatter as they entered. It stopped after a lone Big Sister walked onto the stage, and the lights dimmed. She looked among the crowd. She spotted Sigma and the group he was with.

"Patrol 28, step forward." A path cleared up to the stage, and they all went up.

"You have brought an Alpha Series here?"

"We took interest in his combat style, and followed him to observe more. We discovered he was injured, and assisted him. In return, he provided us with food and shelter." Sigma thought about it, his combat style? That's what they liked? How he killed people?

"Well, what have you observed?"

"this specific unit was granted a belt fed, fully automatic machine gun, as well as a belt feeder pack. And he has access to the Plasmid Telekinesis which is very rare for Alpha's."

"Hmmm, that is indeed interesting. Maybe we should dissect it to find out more?"

"No!" Abby interrupted.

"What?"

"It would be more effective to study him alive. Learn what makes him tick."

"I suppose you are correct. Very well then, you four are assigned to note taking on his behavioral patterns. Dismissed." The woman left the stage and disappeared into the crowd.

As the group neared the exit, even more chatter was heard.

"I wonder what we're gonna find out about him."

"I still can't believe that thing survived without going into a coma."

"I still want to…"

"Don't even say it. You're a sick, sick, sick, person. Get over him. Anyway, you'll probably see him again. Remember, Alphas are wanderers."

"Will you two quit talking about that? You're both under the legal age, so it would be considered rape anyway! Get over it!"

"Quit interrupting our conversations! You're really starting to get on my nerves. I'm gonna go find out what makes him tick, if you know what I mean…"

"No you're not! You can stalk him later; we have to get back to patrol."

"Humph… Fine."

The group exited the building, and talked about their plans for the rest of the day.

"So, we have half the day to kill. What should we do?" Amy asked.

"Maybe we should take a walk, learn our surroundings." Sammy suggested.

"I think we should go scavenge a bit, might as well be prepared." Sarah chimed in.

"I think I have a better idea." Abby reached for Sigma's helmet latch.

She depressurized his helmet, and pulled it off. Sigma shielded his face, as he was embarrassed about his disgusting, man-made face. Yes, instead of being deformed, the face of the Alpha was torn apart by the men who made them, as a little prompt to keep their helmets on. And they were good prompts, as Sigma only removed his helmet to eat. Abby pulled his gloved hand away, and stared for a minute, as did everyone else.

Sigma's face had a large scar running diagonally across his face. One of his eyes was pure white, and the scar ran through it. His head was shaved, and had cuts on the top signing that whoever did this wasn't very gentle about it. His teeth were missing, or capped with sharpened metal. He didn't have any growths like splicers, but he was incredibly scarred from earlier incidents. He had cuts on his cheeks, and his skin was oddly toned sickly green. Sigma looked down in shame, and he felt a hand on his cheek.

He looked up, and Abby was smiling at him. He cocked his head in confusion. She smiled again, and moved in closer. She tilted her head, but she was interrupted by Sarah.

"Um, sorry to interrupt this tender moment, but we have things to do." Abby blushed put her helmet back on. Sigma did the same.

They walked until Sigma got a quick jolt of energy. He warned the girls of something dangerous ahead.

"GOOOOOOOOOO!" the girls stopped.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

Sigma stepped ahead, and threw a rock onto the floor. As it hit the floor, a landmine exploded. He turned back to them.

"Wow, thanks for the warning Sigma. C'mon, up over the building." The girls all jumped onto the buildings side. They cleared the field easily. Sigma was just sprinting through the field. Multiple explosions happened behind him, but he was hit by one. He flew to the floor, and landed at the feet of the group. He got up, and moaned in an apologetic manor. They continued to walk, until they found a vending machine. As a force of habit, Sigma pried it open, and took a few things from it, usually just ammo and food. As the group continued after Sigma's stop, they found a dead Bouncer. The girls insisted on finding the culprit, and stopping them.

They walked until they found a Little Sister's harvester. They began to move faster, until they heard a little girl scream. They all began to run, and found a group of splicers huddled in a corner. The girls all waited for the right moment, but Sigma had a different plan. He silently walked up behind them, and smacked them all away. He saw the little girl huddled in the corner, with tears rolling down her face. Sigma had no time to think, and he snatched the girl up before the splicers could regain their strength. She was clinging to him as he ran, shielding her form gunfire. Sigma was taking heavy hits, and his air tank was punctured. He could barely breathe, but the little girl was still sobbing, and he couldn't help but to feel a strong fatherly sense towards her. He kept running until he couldn't hear anything but his footsteps and her breathing. He finally stopped, and set the girl down.

She looked up to him, and wiped her eyes. "Daddy, I missed you! Where have you been?" she nudged deep into Sigma's chest. She was still making silent sobs and breathing heavily. He held her, and let out a moan to calm her.

"Gaaa." She had calmed down a bit, and pulled herself onto his lap. She just sat there, silently.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wasn't expecting this story to become this popular this fast. Only around one day and around 100 hits. I thank my readers, and ask you all to review more. Thank you. A little unneeded information, I listened to Float on by Modest Mouse this entire story. I love that song. We'll all float on okay, we'll all float on anyway. Ok enough of me being stupid, you came for the story, didn't you.**

"Gaaaa." She had calmed down a bit, and pulled herself onto his lap. She sat there, silently.

She was holding onto him for dear life, and he couldn't set her down. He just instinctively rubbed her head, and sat there, forgetting what he was doing in the first place. As the Big Sisters turned the corner, they saw him with the girl sitting in his lap. Sigma was bleeding, losing air, and he was clueless as to anything other than the Little Sister. They got closer to them, and Sigma looked up. He then remembered what was happening. He felt the pain that was numbed out, and he felt weak again. The unnamed little one hopped off his lap, and ran over to Abby.

"Big Sister!" she cried with joy as she ran over.

Sigma slowly steadied himself, and rejoined the group.

"What is your name little one?" Abby calmly asked.

"My name is Suzy."

They walked for over an hour, until they found the safe house. As they entered, Sigma detected a disturbance. He slowly loaded his machine gun, and searched the house. He found a splicer looking through his chest of private items. Mostly just his special ammo, but it still angered him. He bashed the splicer in the back of the head, and dragged him out of the house. He shot each limb once, until he reached the head. He curb stomped the splicer, and wiped of his boot. He joined everyone else, who were patiently waiting for him. He sat down, and rubbed a bullet hole that went right through his torso. He made contact, and pulled his hand away. It was still tender.

Suzy had taken notice to his injuries, as had everyone else. Suzy walked up to him, and starred at his wounds.

"Is daddy hurt? Here, I can make it a little better." Suzy picked up a harvester that was for some reason lying around, and jabbed Sigma in the arm with it.

Sigma was surprised at how effective it was. He could barely feel his wounds anymore, and the bleeding had slowed. He rubbed Suzy's head, and she smiled and sat down next to him. Abby approached him, with a med kit in hand. When she tried to remove his helmet, he reluctantly let her. But when she reached around his neck and began to remove his armor, he pulled her arm away.

"What? I'm trying to help. Just hold still." After minutes of them struggling, Abby won.

She pulled his armor down to his waist, and stared at his greenish colored flesh. He had spots of red blood stains on his chest, and Abby nearly gagged when she first saw it. She pulled a roll of bandages from the med kit, and wrapped his entire torso. The blood was still leaking through, but it wasn't going to bleed much longer. The excess ADAM in his veins stopped the bleeding after a minute. After that Sigma pulled his armor back on, and began to walk out the door.

"Where do you think you're going? No, you have to stay here and heal." Amy instructed him.

"Gooooo." He moaned in defiance as he sat back down.

Abby pulled his helmet off again, and stared for a minute. Sigma began to get uncomfortable. He had the ability to say few words. Basic things like, yes, no, or small words close to those.

"W…what?" he mumbled.

"You can talk?" Abby asked in a surprised voice.

"Bare… barely…" he was gasping for unknown reasons.

"What else can you say?"

"Flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe I can teach you how to talk right. What do you say?"

"O… ok."

He spent the next week healing and being taught how to speak better by Abby. During that time, Abby sensed something in him. She didn't know what, but she sensed something. One lone incident occurred between the two while everyone else was out scavenging. Besides Suzy who was asleep.

"Now, repeat after me. The spider splicer leapt from the balcony." Abby instructed.

"The spider splicer leapt… from the balcony." Sigma repeated with a bit of un-sureness in his voice.

"Good. Now, we need to talk about writing. Can you write?"

"What?"

"I'll take that as a no. We need to… we need to… we…" Abby leaned in close to Sigma, and their lips met. Both their eyes closed as they both sat there for minutes. Sigma felt Abby's tongue meet his. They sat there for five more minutes, before their lips parted. Even after that, they just stared into each other's eyes.

**The end of the week.**

"So Sigma how did the tutoring go?" Sammy asked.

"It didn't work at all." He replied jokingly.

"Daddy, you can talk now!" Suzy yelled with joy.

Suzy pulled herself onto Sigma's lap, and fell asleep there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here it is. Since you all asked so nicely.**

Suzy was sat there, asleep on Sigma's lap. Sigma chuckled to himself as he carried her over to a bed. He covered her with a blanket. Just then, Amy approached him.

"Sigma, can we take a walk?" she asked, shy for the first time. Sigma nodded.

The entire time, Sigma never said a thing. Even though he could talk now, he still chose not to. It gave Amy a feel of mystery, and un-sureness of his next move. Amy couldn't understand that, but she liked it.

"Sigma, you haven't said a word. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that you can talk now, but you still don't. Why?"

"I used to not be able to talk. But now, silence is my choice, not my illness. I guess I just got used to not speaking."

"Oh… well that makes sense, I guess."

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I guess I just worry."

They walked for another half an hour before they ran into a stray group of splicers.

"Aye, looky here." A splicer said as they came around the corner.

"Hey, give us the ADAM."

"What if we don't?" Amy asked.

"Then we kill you and take it." Sigma had his machine gun loaded and ready by the time he finished that sentence.

Sigma fired on them, and they returned it. Some took cover, others rushed into the fight. Sigma turned blew a chunk into one of them with a well placed shot. A splicer snuck up behind Sigma, and grabbed his air hoses. Sigma struggled, but the splicer had a good grip on it. After a few seconds, the splicer flopped off Sigma's back. He turned around to be greeted by Amy, who had just stabbed the splicer.

"Don't look at me! We have a fight to win!" she instructed.

Sigma ran into the group of splicers, and released a burst of Telekinetic force. It sent all the splicers flying into the air, and then it brought them down with bone shattering force. One of them managed to stand up, but he collapsed seconds after. Amy walked up to Sigma, and grinned under her helmet.

"That was exhilarating! That Telekinesis move you pulled was amazing. Simply amazing." Amy cheered. Sigma just nodded.

"What? Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. That burst took a lot out of me though. I need a second." Sigma sat down.

They sat for about fifteen minutes before they heard a commotion coming from the building across from them. Sigma led the way into the building, and Amy followed. They went up the stairs, and as they made it up to the second floor, they saw a Rumbler shoving away a brute splicer.

"Gimme the girl or I'll rip your bloody spine out tin man!" the brute yelled.

The Rumbler shoved him away again, and fired off a rocket at him. After he returned from his dazed state, the brute punched the Rumbler. Sigma was enraged by this, and he picked up a jagged piece of metal, and telekinetically hurled it at the brute. It impaled his leg. The Rumbler punched the brute, which sent him flying. He crashed into the wall. He never got up, but Sigma wanted to make sure he never did. He walked over, and pull the make shift spear from the brutes leg. He raised his hand, and jammed the spear into the brutes head.

"Are you alright Sigma?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Anywhere else you want to go?"

"No. But we need to go back and get everyone else. We need to go back to the gathering hall."

"For what?"

"We need to turn in our weekly report."

They walked back to the house, and gathered everyone else. Suzy clung to Sigma's back as they walked to the gathering hall. They ran into little to no resistance from splicers on the way. A few splicers had to be sniped, or pummeled on the way. But there were no large groups. They made it to the gathering hall, and entered. Again, chatter stopped, then started because of the group.

"Look, it's them."

"Is that a Little Sister?"

"Mmm, I'd love to call him daddy…"

"Are you still on this? Honestly? Didn't we go over this? It would be considered rape. Get over it."

The lights focused on the stage, and the woman who appeared to be the leader stepped forward.

"Patrol 28, step forward." Again, the group went up to the stage.

"Where did this Little Sister come from?"

"Sigma saved her from a group of splicers that had killed her protector."

"Hmm, interesting. Have you found anything else?"

"Well, I have discovered that using his Telekinesis plasmid at full strength causes physical pain and exhaustion."

"What else?"

"Well, we taught him how to talk."

"Really? Show us."

"Show you what?" Sigma asked. Everyone in the building gasped.

"It took a week to tutor him. Abby here took care of that."

"Abby, is that true?"

"… Yes."

"Good work. This will increase studies drastically. Dismissed for now."

The unknown sister from earlier was extremely persistent. "Awww… well, maybe he'll still moan if I..." she began.

"I told you to quit it!"

The group left the gathering hall, and went back to the house. It was about 10 pm, and everyone went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Sigma awoke in the middle of the night, everyone else was still asleep. But Sigma had a strange feeling, like he was supposed to be somewhere. He got up, and locked his helmet into place. He silently strapped on his ammo pack, and picked up his rifle. He exited silently, and walked without a sound. It was late, and the lights of Rapture were dimmed to mimic the surfaces light patterns.

Sigma walked for hours, before he found the reason a seeming shade called him away from his clan. A lone Brute Splicer stood, chuckling. He turned around, and laughed once more.

"Your gonna die now tin man." He said.

Sigma had his rifle loaded, and began to fire on the Splicer. He aimed for the legs, and made a successful hit. He blew out one of the Splicer's knees, and he halted the attack. Sigma let out a quick burst of Telekinesis, and blew the Brute onto his back. Sigma picked up the brute with Telekinesis, even though he had caused himself a nosebleed by doing so. He hurled him against the wall. Sigma thought to himself what he should do to make a point, and several jagged pieces of scrap metal began to float around him. They all aimed towards the Brute, and flew at him. He was pinned to the wall, and couldn't move. Sigma made sure of that by bending the ends of them. He put his rifle to the Brute's head, and painted the wall with it. He dipped his fingers in the blood, and wrote a message to any passerby. After ten minutes, the message read "All who dare tamper with the little ones, will find a similar fate."

Sigma dragged himself home, and collapsed on the bed.

Abby, Sarah, Amy, Sammy, and Suzy were all awake, while Sigma was sound asleep from the events that had happened earlier. Suzy sat for almost half an hour, trying to wake him up.

"Daddy. Wake up daddy. Wake up!" she shook Sigma, but her efforts were in vein.

"Suzy sweetie, let him sleep. I'm sure he fell asleep later than the rest of us." Abby said.

"Ok Big Sister. What are we gonna do until he wakes up?"

"Well, I'm sure we can find something to do."

"Abby! We need to talk." Amy called out.

"I'll be right there! Suzy stay here, ok?"

"Ok."

Abby walked into the next room. The entire patrol was in the small room.

"What are we talking about?" Abby asked.

"Sammy, show her." Amy instructed.

"Well, I found this shoved under Sigma's bed a few days ago." She lifted up a bloodied, crusty bandage.

"Good god… that's disgusting." Sarah chimed in.

"Well, exactly what is it?" Abby asked.

"I think Sigma is sick, badly. I ran a few analysts, and the blood on this is Sigma's, and it's got quite a few traces of dangerous diseases." Sammy replied.

"Like what?"

"Well, I found Malaria, Influenza, and I think he might have a hemorrhagic fever."

"Wow, that sounds pretty bad." Abby replied.

"Yes, it is. All of those could kill him alone, but together, it's a miracle he hasn't died yet. And their all killing him, slowly. He must be experiencing the most painful thing ever." She was right, but Sigma had been used to the pain. He hardly felt it anymore.

"Well, can we help him?"

"If we were on the surface, he would be dead by now. But since his body is full of ADAM, it has been bolstering his immune system. But, he'll need more than a stronger immune system to survive this. We might be able to produce the cures, but it will take time. At least a week, if we're lucky."

"Well, how are we going to tell him?"

"I don't think we should, if we can develop the cures he might as well never know." Sarah replied.

"But what if we can't? Wouldn't you want to know if you were dying?"

"Not really. I'd rather it take me by surprise."

"Well, fine. I guess we develop the cure's in HQ, and bring it back when we're done. Abby, stay here. We're going to go to HQ and began the development."

"Won't they get upset if we just use the labs?"

"I'm sure they'd allow us, considering he's the main link into the minds of the hulking creatures that are the Big Daddy."

"Alright, hurry if you can."

Sigma was just waking up when the three Big Sisters ran out the door. He sat up, and felt a bit light-headed. He looked around, and noticed Suzy standing at the foot of his bed.

"Ow… what's up Suzy?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"Nothing Daddy." She skipped off to another room.

Abby walked into the room, and gave Sigma a glance full of pity. She walked slowly behind Suzy, and left Sigma alone and confused. He slowly got up, and followed them into the next room. Both Suzy and Abby were sitting on the couch placed against the back wall. Sigma joined them.

"Something the matter Abby?" Sigma asked.

She swallowed. "No, everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"You look kinda pale. Like, paler than usual. You sure you're sick?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"If you say so…"

They sat for a few hours, before the three missing clan members re-entered the home.

"Hey, Amy, Sarah, Sammy. Where were you?"

"Sigma, come here for a second." Amy instructed.

"Um… okay." Sigma got up, and walked over.

Amy jabbed a needle in his arm, and pulled it out.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sigma yelled.

"Look at this clipboard." She shoved a clipboard at him.

"What the… Malaria… Influenza… Hemorrhage? What is this?"

"We did a few tests on a blood sample, and it turns out you_ had_ all of these." Sammy replied.

"Had? What do you mean had?"

"That needle contained the cure for all of them, but it's gonna take time."

"How did that measly needle contain all of the cures?"

"We managed to mix a cocktail of ADAM, and a few different tonics to make a cure. About a week or two ahead of schedule too."

"Wow… that was… unexpected… uh… thanks, I guess." Sigma's jaw was dropped.

"No problem. Oh yeah, another Big Sister told us to bring you this message." She handed Sigma a note.

He read it aloud. "Dear Sigma, i'd like to flick your marbles... Good god... that is screwed up..."

**Sorry about lack of action here, I'll get right on that. Next chapter, that is. I think the Dirty Big Sister thing might be my new trademark. DIRTY MINDS FTW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sigma stood, unsure of what to do now. He had just read the letter from an unknown Big Sister aloud, and made a fool of himself in doing so.

"Well… that was uh… interesting?" Abby broke the silence.

"No, I'd call it more perverted than interesting." Sarah claimed, almost offended.

"Well why exactly did it rile all you up? I probably shouldn't have read that letter aloud…" Sigma said, disgraced.

"Well… uh…" Amy began.

"We're all… worried about you. We don't want someone to offend you like this." Sammy finished.

"Well, Splicers have said worse to me." Sigma replied.

"Like what?" Abby snapped back.

"I shouldn't say it around Suzy."

"Why I'll rip out their…" Abby began, before looking around.

Everyone was staring at her. Her fists were clenched, and she was practically growling.

"What's got your slug in a knot?" Amy asked, with one hand on her hip.

"Um… never mind." She looked down.

"Hey, leave her alone. She's just a bit emotional, right Abby?" Sigma crossed his arms.

"Uh, yeah…" she began to blush.

"So… I'm gonna go take Suzy gathering. C'ya later."

"Wait! I'm coming with you." Abby raced after him.

"Um… okay, come on then." He waited for her.

Sigma, Abby, and Suzy walked out of the house, and went to find some "angels". Without any of the others there, only Suzy talked.

"I like angels, don't you daddy?" Suzy asked as she tugged Sigma down the hall.

He nodded, and they continued walking. Suzy found what they sought, and she jabbed the needle into the corpse's neck.

Splicers began to rush to the area, and quickly surrounded Abby and Sigma.

"You ready?" Sigma asked.

"You know it." Abby replied with a grin.

Sigma loaded his rifle, and open fired on a Splicer. He took a chunk out of his stomach, and the Splicer collapsed. Abby slashed at any Splicer who wandered to close to Suzy. Sigma picked up, and hurled a thin pipe, which impaled a Splicer. Abby leapt over a Splicer, and sliced his back. He fell to his knees, and Abby delivered a bone crushing kick to the back of his head. Sigma picked a Splicer up by his neck, and put the barrel of his rifle to his stomach. He put three shots into the Splicer, and dropped his limp body. The rest of the Splicers began to flee. But not before Sigma put down three more who were trying to run away.

"Daddy! I'm done now." she raced back to Sigma, who picked her up and set her on his back.

The three continued, until they made their way to a vending machine. Abby stopped and stared at it for a moment, catching Sigma's attention.

"You ok Abby?" Sigma asked.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Well, I sure could use some water, you want anything?"

"Well, I suppose a Hop up Cola couldn't hurt…"

"Say no more." Sigma began to pry the machine open.

After five minutes, he found the weak point. He pulled the machine open, and took out a few cans of food, some water, and a Hop up Cola. He walked back to Abby, and handed her the Cola. Sigma quickly drank his water, as did Abby and her drink. The trio continued, after Suzy ate a can of fruit.

They found one more body, and Suzy began to gather. As expected, the Splicers rushed in as a pathetic attempt of getting ADAM. Sigma had his rifle loaded, and began to spray lead towards the crowd. A few bodies fell from the crowd, and the rest rushed the Protectors. Abby threw a fireball to cause a little chaos amongst the crowd, and Sigma open fired.

Sigma rifle butted a Splicer, which knocked him over. He aimed, and pulled the trigger. Abby picked up a large amount of rubble, but never noticed the explosive barrel mixed in the bunch. She hurled it all, and the barrel exploded. Organs and blood flew everywhere. The walls, the ceiling, and everyone who had survived the blast, was painted red. Luckily, Suzy never noticed the blood, instead calling it flower petals.

"Daddy, I'm covered in rose petals!" she exclaimed as she wiped her face off.

"Uh… yeah, let's go with that." He mumbled as he wiped his porthole off.

"Oh my goodness… so much… everywhere. It's disgusting!" Abby sounded as if she were about to cry.

"Hey, don't knock it till ya try it." Sigma replied jokingly.

"I will knock it. It's the most disgusting thing ever, and I feel sick…" she pulled her helmet off, and ran to a garbage can.

"Wow… I never thought I'd see the day… that's nasty, ya know that?" Sigma said as he looked at the red vomit remaining in the garbage can.

"Well, it's technically ADAM, but it's more saturated than the ADAM Little Sisters produce. It's far too potent to be used without major health effects."

"Ok, that explains the sizzling I hear…" Sigma set the can down, and stepped back.

"Well, we should probably get moving."

"Let's, Suzy come on."

The three continued their way back to their home. It took them an hour to get there, and by that time Suzy had fallen asleep. Sigma was cradling her in his arms as they entered. Sigma set her down, and tucked her in. He quickly walked to the unoccupied couch, and lay down. He pulled off his helmet, and set next to him. He fell asleep quickly. Abby lay down on the only remaining bed, and fell asleep as well.

**There, got your daily dosage of action back in there. Peace out for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sigma was sound asleep while Amy, Sammy, Sarah, and Abby discussed yesterday.

"So… you blew them up?" Sarah asked.

"I didn't mean to!" Abby cried, remembering the blood spatter and gore of the aftermath.

"Ok, calm down. You don't have to get upset." Sammy reassured.

"So what happened next?" Amy asked.

"I uh…"

"You?" everyone asked.

"I lost it…"

"Lost what?"

"I threw up, ok?" Abby said before storming out of the room.

"What has her slug in a knot?" Sammy asked.

Abby nearly tripped over Sigma's helmet, and caused her even more stress. She uncontrollably let out a blast of telekinetic energy. Sigma was thrown from his spot on the couch, and given a rude awakening. He slowly stood up, Abby never noticed him, until he spoke.

"Ow… Abby, everything alright? You seem a bit… distressed." Sigma said.

"What? I'm. Fine." Abby growled.

"Um… ok then… I guess I'll be going…" Sigma said as he locked his helmet into place.

"What? Where? Where are you going?" Abby planted a firm grip on Sigma's shoulders.

"I don't really know yet… just, out, I guess."

"Oh… ok…"

"Uh, are you sure you're feeling ok? Maybe you need a check up or something?"

"Well, I guess one couldn't hurt." Abby said rubbing her stomach.

"Ok, well let's get going."

Abby and Sigma exited the safety of their home, and prepared themselves for the trek to the only working medical facility that can take Big Sisters, Little Sisters, and the occasional Big Daddy. It was three hours away from where they were, and they would have to pass through Splicer territory to get there. There was only one incident that really caused any worry though.

Abby and Sigma were calmly walking through Acadia. Abby had never been in Arcadia before, and neither had Sigma. Abby was far more focused on the beauty of Arcadia than getting top the facility. She was almost hypnotized by the luscious greens of Arcadia. Sigma was far less touched by it. He viewed it as cover for a firefight, and a source of oxygen. Nothing more, nothing less.

Unfortunately, Sigma found out that trees were sources of cover. A group of Splicers blocked the only path through to the facility.

"Give us the girl, and we'll take the ADAM and leave." A brute Splicer demanded.

Instead of responding, Sigma reached into a pouch on his side. He pulled out a hand grenade, and pulled the pin. He cooked the grenade off for three seconds, and tossed it into the middle of the group. It exploded after two seconds, killing the majority of the group. There were three survivors, the brute, and two thugs. The thugs fled, but the Brute remained, seeking vengeance.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" the Brute screamed as he stepped out of the smoke screen left behind from the grenade.

Sigma had his rifle ready and loaded by that time. Abby was still in awe, and had no time to react when Sigma open fired. She stood with her mouth gaping under her helmet.

"Ah hell… Abby, MOVE!" Sigma yelled.

The Brute had stopped attacking Sigma, and tried to go after Abby. She was still in shock, and couldn't move. Sigma had to intercept him, three times. The forth, was a bit more serious than the first three.

The Brute had picked up a chunk of debris, and was about to hurl it at Abby. Right before he threw it, Sigma took careful aim, and pulled the trigger. The Bruts helmet.e threw the rubble, right before his head exploded from a well placed shot by Sigma. Sigma having mere seconds to react, dropped his rifle and ran at Abby. He managed to shove her out of the way. The rubble hit Sigma, and shattered. Sigma was thrown to the ground.

Sigma's porthole was cracked; his helmet was dented and leaking air. His ribs hurt, and his chest felt like it was on fire. Abby snapped out of her trance like state, and ran over to Sigma who was on the ground wheezing under his helmet.

"Sigma! Sigma, are you hurt?"

"Maybe a little. I think we should go now."

"Yes, we should. Here, let me help you up…" Abby took Sigma's hand, and helped him stand up.

Sigma wrapped his arm around Abby's neck, and she helped him walk. They walked for the remaining half an hour of the trip, and finally found the facility. They entered, and found it was heavily guarded, and still working.

"Please, we have much to do. What do you need?" a clerk asked.

"Well, Sigma is hurt. Badly, he needs immediate medical care."

"Well… alright, he does look quite beat up. We'll have a doctor with you as soon as we can. Please take a seat."

They sat for mere minutes before a doctor attended to them.

"So… let's take a look at this. Step in front of the x-ray please." The doctor said.

Sigma stepped in behind the screen, and it lit up. The image horrified Abby. Sigma's ribs were broken, his airways were inflamed, and he had internal bleeding in his stomach. He ended up passing out after a minute behind the screen. The only thing keeping him alive was his life-support gear in his suit.


	9. Chapter 9

Sigma awoke with the top half of his armor missing. Do to the fact that his armor has a thermal control in it, without it he felt like he was freezing. But, someone was sitting on his lower back. He felt the warmness of bare flesh, hands, to be specific, on his bare back. Soft, warm, and so tender… the pair of hands gently rolled along Sigma's spine, massaging his back. Sigma could barely move, not that he wanted to at the time though. His eyes plastered themselves shut, no matter how badly he wanted to open them. He just wanted to see who was doing this for him, and thank them. But he couldn't, his body was in a shutdown state, and the gentle caressing of this complete stranger wasn't helping either.

Suddenly, whoever it was stopped rubbing. Sigma felt someone lean down onto his back. The person was far too light to be a male, so Sigma figured it was a child or a female.

"I can feel you Sigma… I know you're awake…" a girl's voice whispered in Sigma's ear.

"I… I can't move…" Sigma mumbled in reply.

"Well… that's not necessarily a bad thing. Just let me take care of you for now…"

She slowly pushed herself back up, and stared at Sigma's back. It was riddled with cuts and scrapes, and the occasional bullet hole. But they were all healed, and left only scars. She noticed a large scar that ran all the way down his back. She brought her hand up, and ran her finger across the back of Sigma's neck. She then began to trace the large scar with her finger. She copied each and every detail of the scar with her finger, until she reached the end. She snapped out of a trance like state, and forgot what she was doing in the first place.

Before she could do anything else, the double doors slowly opened. Suzy, Abby, Sammy, Sarah, and Amy all stood in the doorway, with a half surprised, half horrified look on their faces.

"Carrie… what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"What? I'm just making him feel better." Carrie replied, smiling at the group.

"Well, you could've at least made sure he wasn't paralyzed first. Look at him, he's twitching!" Sarah pointed towards Sigma, who had fallen asleep.

"No, he's asleep. I told you I was making him feel better."

"So Carrie… can I ask you a question?" Abby asked.

"Sure."

"What exactly did you do?"

"I just gave him a little massage."

"Where?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't disclose that information. It's a part of my policy."

"What policy?"

"My privacy policy for my clientele. I am not legally allowed to disclose their information. Now, I'm going to have to ask you all to leave, Sigma's time hasn't ran out yet."

"But you said it yourself, he's asleep!"

"Hmmm…. Good point. I guess it can wait until he wakes up. So, I guess we all have a little girl time."

"Tell us Carrie, where did you learn to give massages like that?" Sammy asked.

"That's a secret I cannot tell. I can show you though… in private." Carrie replied with a smile.

There was a long pause, no one spoke, and there was literally no sound besides Sigma tossing and turning in the makeshift bedding.

"Awkward…" Sarah said, looking to the ground.

"What was awkward?" Sigma asked, sitting up.

"I thought you were asleep." Abby said, crossing her arms.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. You'll never know. So, what goes on?"

"Carrie just uh…" Amy began.

"Yeah, I heard. She made a little suggestion, didn't she?"

"You know it. Now, how about we finish that massage of yours?" Carrie asked, placing one hand on Sigma's shoulder, and the other on his chest.

"Uh… I uh… I don't know if I should…" Sigma rubbed the back of his head.

"Please, go on." Abby said, glaring at Sigma.

"Abby, did you get that check up yet? You look a bit sick again."

"I'm fine." Abby growled.

"Uh yeah… I think I'll just be going now…" Sigma cautiously stepped around Abby, and walked out the door.

Sigma walked back in seconds later.

"I forgot my armor. Which I have seemed to misplace…"


	10. Chapter 10

**MidnightsLastKiss: I got the dirty minded BS idea from when a bunch of buddies and I were playing Bioshock 2… good times… well, let's just say that after two hours of "friendly chatting" over the internet led to the idea… don't ask…**

Sigma and Carrie slowly circled around the basement. Carrie had a grin plastered on her face, due to the fact that Sigma wasn't wearing the top half of his armor. Sigma had a blank expression on his face.

"I hope you're ready to get beat by a girl…" Carrie whispered. "A sexy one…"

"What was that last part?" Sigma replied.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Get ready, here I come."

Carrie ran full speed at Sigma, and tackled him to the ground. Carrie sat on Sigma's stomach as he struggled to get up. Sigma got a solid grip on Carrie's left arm, and pulled her onto the floor. Sigma rolled on top of her, trying to maintain dominance in the spar session. But Carrie had other plans. Her hands slipped out of Sigma's grasp, and she pushed him away. Carrie stood up, and jumped on top of a dazed Sigma.

Carrie clung to Sigma for dear life, and whispered in his ear. "I gotcha now…"

Sigma fell to his knees, and hung his head in shame.

"I give up." He said lowly.

Carrie released Sigma and look at him. "Really?"

Sigma took advantage of the moment, and grabbed Carrie's wrists tightly, but not hurting her either. He pinned her against a wall, applying an almost non-existent amount of pressure. Carrie's muscles relaxed and her mind began to drift. She wrapped her legs around Sigma's waist, and closed her eyes. She tilted her head upward for a moment, and looked back down, her eyes open again. She leaned close to Sigma.

"Oh my god, I am so turned on right now…" she whispered seductively.

Sigma's eye began to twitch, and Carrie smiled.

"What's so wrong with that? Bodily contact is rare ya know." Carrie said, trying to hide her giggles.

Abby opened the door at that moment, and only saw Sigma leaning against the wall, Carrie's legs around Sigma's waist, and Carrie resting her chin on Sigma's shoulder, a large smile on her face.

"Oh my god what is going on?" Abby cried out in confusion.

Carrie's legs unhooked form Sigma's waist and Carrie pushed Sigma aside, giving him a mere passing glance.

"Don't worry Abby, just a uh… _friendly duel_…" Carrie assured.

"I hope so…" Abby replied.

Abby and Carrie made their way up the stairs, and Sigma stood, dazed from what had happened.

"But… but… but… what the hell just happened?" Sigma blurted out.

Carrie could hear Sigma all the way up the stairs, and smiled to herself. She knew she had just left a mark on him; she just wasn't sure whether it was a good or bad thing. Maybe her timing was off? Maybe she didn't say it right? Or maybe Sigma just took it the wrong way. She would never know.

Sigma walked out of the door to the basement with a very… odd expression on his face. Sammy glanced at him for a moment, and then broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Uh… what went on down there?" Sammy asked.

"Unspeakable things…" Sigma replied. "Very, very disturbing things…"

All eyes turned to Carrie, who had a large smile on her face. She looked up casually and chuckled.

"What? Do I deserve to be burnt for speaking my thoughts?' Carrie asked, questioning the group in general.

Amy brought her hand up to her chin in deep thought. Minutes later, she responded. "Well, I guess not. What did you say?"

"I'd prefer to not say it in front of everyone."

"But you said it yourself, one should speak their mind!" Abby chimed in, a devious smile on her face.

"I uh… I said… I… I said that…" Carrie began.

Carrie began to feel woozy, and nauseas. She passed out seconds later.

"Nice one, you made her K.O. herself…" Sigma murmured.

"Shut up Sigma!" Amy snapped sarcastically, hitting his arm with the back of her hand.

Sigma picked Carrie up, and gently slung her over his shoulder like he would any sleeping Little Sister. He carefully, and quietly walked to the living room, and gently set her down on the couch, cradling her head with his ungloved hand. Sigma noted how small his hand looked ungloved. It was almost puny, compared to his glove. He considered how much padding and armor goes into each and every part of the armor, so of course he would looks less… bulky, without it. He chuckled to himself as he sat next to Carrie, who was sound asleep.

Sigma soon found himself drifting off into unconsciousness as well…


	11. Chapter 11

"So… that's why everyone else is so interested in Sigma." Carrie said, as if a large load had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Yeah… what do you mean 'everyone else'?" Sammy replied.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, he's not the prettiest thing down here."

"He may be ugly, but he is a whole lot of Alpha series…" Carrie leaned against the sleeping Sigma.

"Uh-huh… That much may be true, but do you think he knows the way you feel?" Abby asked.

"Well, I dropped a few hints, maybe a little too subtle though… I think the mis-hap in the basement kinda warned him."

"What did happen down there?'

"Wouldn't you nosy little birdies like to know? Sorry, I can't tell. My lips are sealed." Carrie said with a smile. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I think Sigma has the right idea. I'm going to bed now."

Carrie stood up, and walked out of the room. The rest of the group sat confused, and listened to some of the murmuring that came out of Sigma while he slept.

"No… don't… that doesn't go there… it goes there… no…" everyone silenced as Sigma began to shake. "PEANUT BUTTER!"

Sigma sat up, and looked around. Everyone eyed him, and Abby's mouth was agape. She wasn't sure what he was mumbling about, and him yelling startled her.

"Where am I? What happened to the peanut butter?" Sigma asked.

"What does peanut butter have to do with anything?" Amy asked, embarrassed.

"Oh… I was uh… having a dream… please don't ask, it cause me great discomfort. Now, I'm gonna go lie down, and figure out what just happened." Sigma stood up.

He walked out of the room, and frantically searched the doors. Each door had a name, or names, scratched into it. Sigma opened his door, and glanced at his bed, which was occupied. He closed the door, and walked back out.

"Carrie is in my bed. I'm gonna crash on the couch." Sigma sat down, and turned to the side. "And has anyone seen my shirt?"

"Uh… no…" the entire group replied, holding back giggles.

Meanwhile, Carrie tossed and turned in Sigma's bed, in her arms she clenched a dull yellow, long-sleeved shirt.

The living room cleared out, and Sigma managed to drift off to sleep. Suzy and Abby shared a room, Amy and Sammy shared a room, and Samantha and Carrie _were supposed _toshare a room. All the girls' rooms were decorated with trinkets and ornate materials, while Sigma's room was dull and empty. A bed was all that filled the room. And Carrie had plans to "win Sigma's favor" for the whole group.

As everyone woke up, and gathered in the living room, where Sigma was asleep with a small blanket covering him. Abby shook him awke.

"Wake up… I said, WAKE UP!" Abby cried in frustration.

Sigma jumped to his feet, and grabbed Abby's arms.

"What is it? Is someone hurt? Did someone die?" Sigma hushed himself to a whisper "… did Carrie get sent to prison?"

"No, no, and… that is a possibility, but no. we're all going to talk, and you should be there too."

"Did you have to yell?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"You enjoy watching me suffer, don't you?"

"If I enjoyed watching you suffer, I wouldn't have helped you all that time ago, when you were bleeding out."

"Oh yeah…"


End file.
